


Legends of Surprise.

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: After thinking it's just the flu Sara finds out that the birth control methods used in mental hospitals are not always that effective much to everyone's surprised.





	1. SURPRISE

**Author's Note:**

> This is Avalance. 
> 
> No matter what happens Sara and Ava are staying together.

Sara sat up in bed, Ava stilled curled up asleep next to her. Sara got out and rushed to the bathroom emptying her stomach. Sara curled up on the bathroom floor. 

When Ava woke up she found Sara asleep on the cold tile of the bathroom. She bent down to brush hair away from Sara’s sleeping face. 

“Hey sweetie, you sleep out here all night?” Ava asked already rubbing Sara’s side. 

“Mhmm, it’s weird, I usually don’t get sick, but for some reason I couldn’t stop getting sick all night.” Sara picked herself up from the floor and let herself lean against Ava. Ava just wrapped an arm around slowly rubbing her arm. “I’m sorry Sara. You could have woken me, I don’t want you to suffer alone.” 

“You looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart to disturb you.” Sara offered her a small smile. 

“Next time you feel sick, let me know. I can take care of you.” Ava stressed. 

“You want to take care of me when I’m puking? At my grossest?” Sara couldn’t believe it.

“Of course I do Sara. That’s what love is.” Ava smiled at her trying to give her some comfort. “Come back to bed okay? I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you get a nice relaxing day.” Ava pressed a kiss to Sara’s forehead. “Do you need help getting to the bed?”

“Are you sure you can handle my team?”

“Without you leading the charge in being difficult just for fun? Sure. Rory stays on the couch with beer. Zari has her video games, I’ll give Ray and Nate some complicated puzzle or code to crack and drop Johnny off at a strip club. Piece of cake.” 

“You might get everyone all the guys to the strip club, except Ray. I don’t think he goes to them.” Sara was leaning more into Ava now as they pair were starting to stand up. “Actually, if you’re stopping by the strip club anyways I might as well go in for a little bit.” 

“If you’re not joking I am letting you fall on your face.” 

“‘M joking.” Sara weakly defended herself, her head leaning entirely on Ava’s shoulder. “But seriously Ava, do not underestimate how fast things go from peaceful to bat shit around here.” 

“Sara I can keep you out of trouble, how hard can your team be?”

…

“I don’t care if the entire fate of the universe is on the line, Sara is sick and she needs to rest. I am the director of the Time Bureau. I can handle this if you all could just tell me what you did.” Ava stared at their group gathered before her. 

“For the record I was in my lab.” Ray pointed out. 

“I was with him.” Nate added quickly. 

“I saw Rory and John in the kitchen alone.” Zari ratted them out.

“I just put all the knives, tin foil and forks in the microwave pet.” Johnny smirked.

“I hit the button.” Rory grinned. “It looked cool.” 

“Gideon, John and Rory are not allowed to use anything that involves fire or electricity until Sara is better.”

“Of course Director.” 

“No more setting fires!” Ava directed it mostly to the pyromaniac in the room before going back to Sara who was no better than she was that morning. 

“Are you feeling any relief baby?” Ava asked brushing hair that was stuck to Sara’s forehead away as she laid down next to her girlfriend. 

“Kill me.” Sara croaked out her throat raw. 

“I wish I could make you feel better.” Ava hummed. “Oh Rory and John tried to blow up the ship.”

“‘Course they did.” Sara chuckled. “You shouldn’t be this close to me, what if you catch it?” 

“Then I catch it. I’m not leaving you to just suffer alone Sara.” Ava smiled at her. “Now I believe we were watching Criminal Minds?” Ava was ready to go back to cuddle with Sara when the smaller blonde rolled over in bed, closer to the edge and ran to the bathroom. Ava quickly followed holding Sara’s hair back while rubbing her back. “I’m sure Gideon can check to see if this is just a virus and how long it should take to pass.” 

“Fine. Help me get to medical.” Sara leaned back into Ava’s arms. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up first.”

…

Sara was lying back on the chair waiting for Gideon to finish the scan.

“Congratulations are in order Captain.” Gideon started. “You do not have bug or an illness.” 

“Then why am I throwing up?” 

“You are ten weeks pregnant according to the size and heartbeat of the fetus as well as the presence of hCG.” The AI informed the blonde. 

“Gideon are you sure?” 

“Yes Captain if you like I could play the heartbeat so you can hear it.” 

“No!” Sara snapped. She was panicking. She knew she was. She looked over at Ava as if trying to judge her reaction to this news. 

“Ten weeks? That means it’s John’s.” Ava just spoke calmly. “We’ll have John in our life forever.”

“What?”

“He’s the father, if he isn’t a deadbeat he’ll be in the baby’s life.” 

“Wait just stop Ava. Stop planning an entire life.” 

“Sara, this isn’t a deal breaker for me okay? I know this was a surprise but I’m in okay? This isn’t going to make me leave you Sara.”

“Who says I’m keeping it?”  

“You’re right. You never said you were and if you decide not to I’ll be with you the entire time. There’s no rush on a plan yet. You can take time to think about everything. We can go back to when your sister and your dad are all alive and healthy. Get their thoughts on it if you want. Whatever you need Sara I’m here.” 

“I need a drink.” 

…

Sara was sat in the dropship, 40 of whiskey in her hand just staring out the window into the temporal zone. 

She just wanted to be alone to think. She had opened the bottle but everytime she goes to bring it up to her lips she is overcome by a nagging feeling and hears her high school health teacher lecture on the dangers of drinking to fetuses. 

“I went through my teens, my crazy yet very limited college days. I made it through being on the Amazo. But a one night stand in a mental hospital with a magic man. That is when I get knocked up?” She groaned. She went to take a swig from the bottle but couldn’t bring herself to drink it, instead in a moment of rage she threw the bottle at the dashboard of the ship not even flinching when some of the shards flew back at her cutting her skin. 

“Now that’s just a waste of good whiskey luv.” Constantine interrupted Sara. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I hear a bottle smash I appear. Why the sudden anger at the drink?”

“Remember when we fucked?”

“It was a spectacular fuck luv.”

“We didn’t use protection.”

“I’m clean and I used the tried and true method of pulling out. Like all the good catholic boys.” 

“It didn’t work.” Sara sighed. “I’m pregnant.”  

“You sure it’s mine?” 

“Well it isn’t Ava’s.” Sara glared at him. 

“Okay. No more drinking then. No more weed. From this moment your body is a temple.” 

“What?”

“You’re carrying my kid in there. I don’t want them to be an addict or something before they’re even born.”

“Who said I’m keeping it?” 

“I am. I want my son to live.” Constantine crossed his arms. “I’m the father and I have wishes about my child that you are growing. I want my wishes respected.”

“It’s my body. My choice.”

“That all depends on the time in history or the country we are in luv and so help me if I need to I will trap up both in the stone age to ensure that my child is born.” John snapped slamming his hand into the doorframe. He took a deep breath. “Sorry, just. I don’t believe in accidents, this child was created for a reason and he needs to be born. Everything that happens to us in this world is for a reason.” 

“Bullshit.” Sara scoffed. “I know that random shit happens. That not everything is planned, we chose our own fate.”

“Says who?”

“I was supposed to die when Laurel did. In the original timeline, if Rip never brought onto the Waverider, that night when Darhk kills Laurel, he also would have killed my dad and me. Only by removing me from the timeline, he couldn’t kill me there and for some reason Dad wasn’t in the building during the attack and he wasn’t killed. When you deal with time travel as much as I do you can’t believe in fate because all we do is change it.” 

“If I hadn’t run into Oliver Queen on Lian Yu, he wouldn’t have known me to restore your soul. If Malcolm Merlyn hadn’t found a second Lazarus pit, he wouldn’t have been alive to trick his daughter to kill you. All these little acts had to have happened when they did otherwise this wouldn’t have been true. So if the one time my pulling out doesn’t work then I am led to thinkin’ that fate played a hand in this and if fate wants a baby to be conceived between the two of us, then I think we need that baby to be born. Without fetal alcohol syndrome Sara.” Constantine just tapped the doorframe with his fist, before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a cigarette. “Just because we are damaged doesn’t mean the baby needs to be.” 

Sara just watched him leave before going back to her thoughts. She had thought about keeping it. She had thought about getting rid of it. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. 

…

Ava was sitting in her office, Sara had told her to go into work, that she wanted to be alone anyways. So Ava gave her the space. Now she was in her office stuck thinking about her future, about the possibility of raising a baby with Sara, with Constantine. God she hated the thought of being stuck with Constantine for the rest of her life. 

But if Sara didn’t keep the baby. Ava sighed. A part of her liked this idea. Their lives wouldn’t change, at least obviously, she had no idea how an abortion would affect Sara mentally. She was worried that it might take the light of Sara’s eyes. 

Ava didn’t want to decide which of the options that Sara had she would rather. It was entirely up to Sara. All Ava had to do is think that if Sara keeps the baby would she leave her? Sure they hadn’t been together for long but she wanted to see if Sara was able to be monogamous. Ava was doubtful, she read Sara’s file, the only time she was in a committed relationship was when she was cut off from her old life and Ava wondered if that was the only reason Sara was faithful. (Even then she disappeared in the middle of the night.) It was hard to tell if she was going to stick to be faithful now that things were so different. 

“What should I do Sara? Should I make you pick between a baby or me? Or should I hope that the baby calms you down enough that we’ll be enough for you? That you won’t be searching for enemies, or revenge, or some twisted idea of justice. I need to stop asking myself these things are actually ask you Sara. But every time feelings and serious relationship talk comes up you tense up and look like you want to run.” Ava sighed staring up at the ceiling of her office. 

She was so deep in thought she barely registered the sound of her phone ringing. It wasn’t like Sara to use an actual cell phone instead of Gideon. 

“Hey.” Ava sighed into the phone. 

“Um, I’m at this clinic, and I thought I would be fine alone, but I am really nervous and anxious...can...do you think you could come here too…” 

“Which clinic?”

“The one on Third.”

“I’ll be right there Sara.” 

…

Sara had been to free clinics before. When she was in college and a guy she was fooling around with put her through a wall during an argument. But even then she didn’t go alone. Oliver had found out and went with her to make sure that her name wouldn’t be in records for it. (She later found out that he and Tommy found the guy, slipped him something and then kicked the shit out of him when he was unconscious) 

She was just going for the initial examination before they could schedule the actual procedure. That didn’t mean she was committed to anything. She could always change her mind about if she would get rid of it but she liked at least getting this much over with. 

But as she sat in the waiting room watching other women, some obviously showing, others with small children. She felt like the walls were closing in. Her chest was getting tighter and tighter. She hadn’t felt like that since she was pulling off the debris floating in the ocean and literally carried through the Amazo.  

She didn’t even know she had started to dial Ava until she heard her pick up. Now she was still holding the phone to her ear just waiting for Ava to come. 

“Hey it’s okay Sara. I’m right here.” Ava covered Sara’s hand with her own. “I’m right here.” Ava had never seen Sara like this before. Even when Sara had been fully possessed by Mallus and forced to hurt the Legends, she was never this scared to the point where she was actually shaking. 

“I-I don’t know why I feel like this Ava.” Even Sara’s voice was shaking. 

“It’s a big deal. I mean no matter how you look at it. You are going to make a life changing decision. No matter which decision you make.” Ava was trying to reassure Sara, but she didn’t know if it was working. They just sat in silence with Ava trying to reassure Sara constantly that it was okay until a woman holding a clipboard called out Sara’s name. 

“You’ll come in right?” Sara asked looking over at Ava hopeful. 

“Of course, whatever you need Sara, I’m here.” 

…

After the visit to the clinic Ava told Gary not to contact her unless it involved the universe collapsing in a day. 

She brought Sara to her apartment since according to Sara she didn’t want to deal with the team so Ava brought her to a place that the team didn’t know about. 

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything Sara?” Ava asked wanting to just wrap her arms around Sara but trying to respect her wishes. During the check up they played the heartbeat, they said it was by accident, but it freaked Sara out. It was the last straw and she wanted out. Sara just shook her head. She was curled up in Ava’s bed almost as if she was hiding. 

Ava turned the lights down low. “Maybe a nap will help you feel better?” Ava suggested rubbing Sara’s back. 

“What am I going to do?” Sara asked.

“Whatever you think is best. I trust you Sara to make the right choice for yourself.” Ava tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Let me know if you need anything okay sweetie?” 

Ava was back in the kitchen, she was working on the paperwork trying to explain what had happened during the last time the Legends ‘helped’. 

Ava was focused on her work she had almost forgotten that Sara was in the apartment with her until she heard screaming. Ava almost knocked the chair over in her rush to get up and get to Sara in the bedroom. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a dream. It’s okay.” Ava kept repeating holding Sara down on the bed trying to keep her from hurting herself as she thrashed around. When Sara didn’t seem to be listening to her or calm down. She covered Sara’s heart with her hand again. Feeling the rapid beating of the muscle. “Hey I got you Sara. See I’m right here.” It was only when she did this caused Sara to calm down. “I won’t let anything hurt you.” She tried to help her calm down. 

After a while Sara woke up to Ava’s hand still over her heart and her loving girlfriend just smiling at her. 

“What’s up?”

“You okay?” Ava answered the question with a question of her own. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sara questioned sitting up, Ava’s hand moving with her so it never had to leave it’s spot. 

“You were screaming. Having nightmares again. It’s been awhile since you last had them.” Ava didn’t mind comforting Sara after the nightmares. She didn’t mind getting kicked and hit in the middle of the night and waking up with bruises. If these were the only side effect of Sara’s nightmare she wouldn’t care if they only affected her but she hated seeing how scared Sara would be. How upset they made her. How some of them would haunt her that day. After one that Ava still didn’t know what it involved, though in her sleep Sara had screamed the name Anthony. Ava, having read Sara’s file before they got together did know of one man named Anthony that Sara had a connection with. She read what had happened on the Amazo and she hated that. 

She hated that she couldn’t help Sara. She couldn’t use her job to save Sara from years of trauma and scars because as much as she wanted to save Sara from those hardships, those hardships made Sara the woman she loves. 

“You’re trying to analyze me again aren’t you?” 

“No.” 

“No? I feel like you’re writing a book in your head about me.” 

“I am. I always am. It’s about how amazing you are and how I do not deserve you.” 

“You don’t deserve me?” Sara scoffed. 

“I don’t. You’re amazing Sara. I mean what you have been through, how it has just made you so strong.” 

“I’m not that strong Ava. I had the help of others a lot.” 

“Nah, you’re the strongest person I know.” Ava grinned leaning down to place a kiss on Sara’s forehead. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I have a lot to think over though.”

“I know baby. Whatever you decide to do I’m behind you.” 

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Protinus caelo

Constantine was sitting on the floor of the room that was now his on the Waverider. He was shuffling a deck of cards in his hands trying not to think about what was happening. 

Sara was 11 weeks pregnant with his child and right about now she was at a clinic killing said baby. Ava was with her. He wasn’t. He wanted to be a father to this baby. But he didn’t get a say. 

He was drinking whiskey straight from the bottle and throwing the cards at the wall. Not for any real goal just for something to distract his mind from what was happening.

“It’s my bloody baby too. She didn’t have to raise him, just keep him until he was done baking. I would’ve raised him. Be a bloody good dad too. Not like mine.” He grumbled. “We’d go camping, watch his football matches. Get him a little teeny tiny trench coat.” 

“No more drinking alone.” Mick grumbled barging into John’s room. 

“What you wanna talk about our feelings? Braid each other’s hair? Gossip about boys?”

“No. We drink. Then we see who can hit the other the hardest.” 

“Good plan.” 

…

Sara was watching Ray stitch Constantine’s eye. 

“No one told me about fight club?” She asked her arms crossed over her chest.

“When Ray’s done you and me luv, we’ll go toe to toe. No pulled punches.” He practically spat at her, his usual charm all gone. 

“Sara is not allowed to be in fight club, or be on missions for the next 29 weeks.” Ava spoke up casting a look to the Captain. 

“What? Why not?” Constantine asked looking utterly confused. 

“I didn’t do it. I couldn’t do it.” Sara admitted with a small shrug. 

“I’m still gonna be a daddy?” He sat up fully now seeming so happy. 

“Yeah, it seems like you’re going to be in ours lives for good.” Ava sighed. That was one thing she wished she could change. The father being John Constantine. 

“We also found out the sex.” Sara figured she might as well share all the news with John. 

“And?” 

“It’s a boy.”

“We’re gunna have a mini me running around here?” 

“God I hope not.” Ava muttered. 

…

Sara’s due date was in three weeks and it could not come soon enough. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t go on missions she was stuck in Ava’s apartment flipping through cateologes of baby furniture for the nursery. The apartment right next door which used to be the home to a sweet old woman, was now the home to John since there was  _ no bloody way I’m not living with my son _ and Ava had said  _ There is no way in hell I am living with John Sara. _ A compromise was made and John somehow magically made the old woman sell her place to him. 

He had already painted the nursery red, another compromise and the baby’s closet was filled with white dress shirts, trench coats and red ties. (Something that made Sara a bit concerned about what John thought a baby was.)

Sara still had to pick out the actual furniture for the room. She wasn’t sure what theme she wanted. Every time she thought she settled on one, she saw a picture of a different one and wanted that one. 

Ava had narrowed it down to three which John agreed with, so Sara had the final choice in which one she picked. 

She hated being pregnant. When she wasn’t feeling sick and gross she was feeling like a bloated whale unable to move. 

She hated that she couldn’t be out in the field with her team. That everyone treated and looked at her like she could break at a strong gust of wind.

Sara missed her bed in the Waverider. Ava and John hadn’t even let her on the ship just in case the time jumping had weird side effects on the baby. Sara couldn’t even have her usual fun of sex because she felt too gross. 

“You owe me big time buddy.” She spoke down to her bump. 

…

The theme they ended up having was Winnie the Pooh. It was British, which John liked, it was easy to get things in, which Ava liked and Sara had liked the books from when she was a kid which she liked so she could reread those books without going insane.

Dinah had moved back to Star City when Sara told her about the baby. She wanted to be there for her grandson. 

Now Oliver was putting together a bookcase while Dinah unpacked the three boxes of children’s books she had brought with her. She claimed they were all Sara and Laurel’s children books but Sara doubted it. 

“Ollie you don’t have to put together stuff. It can wait for Ava and Constantine to get back.” Sara reminded him once more from her spot on the couch. 

“Sara you guys have enough to worry about and get ready even without them getting pulled away for missions. Let me help out.” Oliver smiled at her. “Besides I can be pretty handy. I put together all the stuff for Mia’s room.”

“I still can’t believe that you guys have a kid.” Sara mused. She didn’t expect that so much would change in the span of three years. Now Oliver and Felicity had a two year old.  

“Sara when was the last time you ate?” Dinah asked pausing in her unpacking to get herself some tea. 

“I don’t know. I’m not hungry Mom.” Sara shrugged. “So is Felicity going to come over with the baby?”

“Yeah she is. She had to run to a few errands first.” Oliver smiled up from his pile of wood and screws. 

“And Will?”

“Summer camp. It’s an enrichment program basically summer school for smarty pants.” Oliver laughed. “If it wasn’t for the DNA test I wouldn’t believe he’s mine.” 

“You’re smart Ollie.” Sara reassured him. “When you want to be.” 

“It’s different, trying to do what we do and have a kid at home. You can’t be reckless because someone depends on you now.” 

“Yeah that’s going to be hard. Do you know how many times I almost died, how many times I actually did die with the Legends?”

“Fair point. You’re going to have a choice to make. Like I did.”

“You hung up the hood.” 

“I did.”

“I don’t know if I can give the team.”

“I get that too. I never thought I could give up the hood but I did. Do you know why?” 

“You’re nuts.”

“Because there is nothing I wouldn’t do for my kids. That’s what being a parent is.” 

“Yeah, I fear that.” 

…

“Dinah not that this isn’t great or anything but we’ll need five more bookcases to hold all these books.” Ava pointed out looking at the newly assembled and filled bookcase and the towers of books still on the floor. 

“Reading is important Ava. So are grandmas.” Constantine countered smiling at the professor. It was a constant battle between Ava and Constantine over which one Dinah would like more. John always pointed out that he saved Sara’s soul so he is Dinah’s favorite person in the world. Sara would counter that Ava has Sara’s heart. 

“Ava is this your kale in the fridge?” Dinah asked over her shoulder as she went through the fridge in the kitchen.

“It is.”

“Do you get Sara to eat it?”

“Yes. I trick her.” Ava admitted in a low whisper joining Dinah by the fridge. 

“Good. She’s not the best for eating healthy. Gets it from her father...Got it from her father. I don’t think I’ll ever be used to saying to that.” Dinah smiled sadly at Ava. For everyone around them, Quentin passed three years ago. For Sara, he passed shortly before she found out she was pregnant. 

“I know Sara isn’t.” 

“She’s not planning on naming that boy Quentin is she? That’s a tough name to grow up with, named after his grandfather or not.” 

“I have no idea. She refuses to talk about baby names.”

…

“I told you he has a name. John Constantine Jr.” Constantine argued from his seat lounging on the couch. 

“And I keep telling you that is not his name.” Sara glared at him.

“And what do you suggest?” 

“I don’t know. Do we need to decide right now?”

“Sara you are due in 4 days. He can come at any minute. We need a name. We can’t have baby no name and if we don’t have a name for him we both know John will put down his pick down on the birth certificate.” Ava was trying to get through to Sara. 

“I want family names that mean something.”

“John Constantine Jr. means something!” 

“Shut up already.” Ava rolled her eyes. “Do you want to name him after your dad?” Ava was sitting on the couch with Sara’s legs in her lap and she was currently trying to comfort her by stroking them. 

“I know Dad would love that. But Quentin is such an old fashion middle aged man name.” 

“You could name him Lance.” Constantine suggested.

“Lance Lance? That won’t get him bet up in school.” It was Sara’s turn for the sarcastic eye roll. 

“No. Lance Constantine. Name him after your Dad, and I won’t complain because he’ll have my name too.”

“If I can’t think of anything better it’s not the worst name.” Sara relented leaning into the cushions of the couch. 

“So we all agree I cut the cord right?” Constantine broke the comfortable silence that had fallen.

“Who says you get to?” Ava asked eyeing him. 

“The twenty three chromosomes I gave him. Same thing that means I get to be in the room.” 

“In the room? So both of you can see me get cut open? Nope. Not happening. No one is going to be in the room. They cut me open and the entire time I am out cold. I wake up with a clean healthy baby. Nothing stretches out my pussy to the point it’s gross. It stays night and tight.” 

“Sara don’t decide what to do because you’re worried I won’t still desire you.” 

“Besides all those drugs aren’t good for the baby. I’m not having a son addicted to morphine at one minute old. Natural drug free birth is the way to go. Good for mommy and baby.”

“He is right Sara all the studies show it. Some women after having c-sections say like they felt like a failure for not being able to deliver vaginally.”

“Plus luv, if they cut you open, it’ll be harder to get your abs back, even not counting the weight gain.”

“What weight gain? It’s the baby.” 

“Sara you are the size of a house. That is not all baby. You are not carrying a fifty odd pound baby.” 

“John what the hell!” Ava yelled at him stretching so she could properly kick him. 

“It’s just a basic fact.” He defended himself. “The second that baby is out she ain’t going to lose all that weight.”

“Breastfeeding is like baby liposuction.” Ava pointed out trying to make her feel better. She could feel Sara’s muscles tensing on her lap. “You are amazing. You’re growing a human being in your body. That is amazing. You are amazing.” 

“Both of you just stop talking. I am getting a c section and loaded up with drugs. That’s final.” Sara was practically speaking through gritted teeth now. 

“Sara are you okay?” Ava was at full attention now. 

“Just a stomach ache, nothing new.” 

“How long have you had this stomach ache?” 

“It just comes and g-” Sara broke off mid word to groan as she held onto the side of the couch harder. 

“Sara it could be contractions, we should go to the hospital.” 

“No. No. Not yet. The C section is already booked.” Sara groaned. “It’s just indigestion or something.” 

“We should be safe Sara. Go to the hospital.” John was up now grabbing the go bag. 

“No it’s not labor, it’s not labor.” Sara kept repeating it over and over only stopping when the sound of water hitting the floor was heard. “Fuck me.” 

“That’s how we got here luv come on, it’s time for the big show now. No more practice runs.” Constantine tried to be helpful helping Ava get Sara up and moving towards the door. 

“I want my mom. Ava call my mom. Tell her to leave the fucking graveyard and meet us at the hospital. I want my mom.” 

“As soon as we are in the car I will call your mom.” Ava reassured Sara. 

…

“I want the drugs.” Sara was lying in the bed, feet in the stirrups practically crushing her mother’s hand in her own. 

“I know baby I know but it’s not possible. This is happening quickly which means they won’t take effect.” 

“I was suppose to have a C section.”

“I know baby but your baby has his own plans.” 

“Where is John I want to bash his skull in for doing this.” Sara practically yelled. 

“He’s with Ava in the hall. Would you rather him than me right now?”

“No.” 

…

Sara could barely keep her eyes open as the wailing newborn was placed on her chest. Dinah was the first one to officially hold him.   

“Should I tell the nurse to let Ava and John in?” Dinah asked her hand still on the infant’s back.

“Not yet. He needs a name first. Before Johnny calls him something and it just sticks.” Sara was staring at him, at how his little face was scrunched up in a big yawn. How his arms failed around like he was having some intense battle with an invisible monster. “Lance Constantine.” Sara spoke softly looking into her son’s eyes. She fought to keep her eyes open and saw something in his eyes. A flash of black, of pure darkness staring up at her but only for half a second. 

“Did you see that Mom?” Sara stared up at her mother, not sure which answer she wanted to hear more. 

“See what sweetie?”

“Nevermind, I’m probably just tired.” Sara lied to herself, wishing she could forget it. 

“Of course you are. I’ll take him, you get some sleep while you still can. I’ll bring him out to everyone.” Dinah picked the infant up carefully before kissing Sara’s forehead and going out into the hall where Ava and Johnny were sat. 

“That’s him?” Constantine asked looking at the bundle in the blankets in Dinah’s arms. 

“Of course it’s him who else would it be.” Ava muttered unable to help herself. 

“This is your son.” Dinah showed off the baby watching the bickering pair both stare in awe at the baby. 

“Did Sara name him yet?” 

“She did. She went with Lance Constantine.” Dinah informed the pair of the baby’s name. 

“He’s an Constantine?” John asked looking up at Dinah almost reaching for the infant. 

“He is. Are you ready to hold your son?” She adjusted her hold on Lance causing the infant to start fussing. 

“Yeah.” John took the baby in his arms. 

“How’s Sara?” Ava asked looking at her girlfriend’s mother. 

“Tired. She’s asleep right now.” Dinah glanced back towards the door. “If everything stays on the path it’s on now, that both mommy and baby are healthy, they should be able to go home by tomorrow.” 

“That’s great.” Ava looked over at a quiet John who was staring at his son like he was his whole world, like no moment in his life could ever come near this one. 

“Just wait until we dress you in your tie and jacket. You’ll look just like daddy.” John whispered. He looked up at Ava and Dinah. “He has Sara’s eyes.” 

“And ears.” Ava pointed out. “But he has your nose John.”

“Poor bastard.” Constantine didn’t stop grinning. 

…

Sara found it so easy to fall asleep. She stopped fighting sleep and it came right away. 

She started dreaming almost right away. Only it wasn’t a normal dream. She was in that other place. That one she was always trapped in whenever Mallus had taken control of her. 

“Cute baby. I look forward to the destruction I’ll call through him.” The demon’s voice spoke without Sara seeing the body. 

She jolted awake in the hospital bed, a cold sweat covering her. She looked at the clock. She slept for maybe four minutes. 

“Just dreams. He’s dead.” Sara kept repeating to herself like a mantra under her breath. “Just need some sleep. I’m too tired.” 

...

“Why won’t he take it?” Sara asked her mother from her spot on the couch trying to give baby Lance a bottle for the second time since bringing him home from the hospital. 

“Some babies just don’t want to take bottles. Laurel was that way. She wouldn’t take a bottle or a pacifier.” Dinah explained adjusting her daughter’s arms to try to make Lance more comfortable. 

“But if he won’t take a bottle, I’ll have to breastfeed him all the time.” Sara frowned. “I can’t go on missions if I’m his only source on food.” 

“Sara you just had a baby! Someone is going to need to take care of him you can’t just go on life endangering missions.” Dinah scolded her. 

“I am going stir crazy I haven’t jumped off, or hit anything in months.” Sara complained. 

“Sara, now you have a completely different adventure ahead of you.” Dinah tried to explain to her. 

“Yeah of being a milk cow.” Sara groaned. 

“That’s only for a short while baby.”

“Good thing he’s cute.” 

…

“Sara baby you need to sleep. I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep more than a few minutes.” Ava was brushing hair out of Sara’s face. She had just put Lance down for the night.

“Can’t sleep. We need to keep eyes on Lance.” 

“We have the baby monitor.” Ava held up the screen where the video monitor showed the sleeping baby. 

“I don’t know if I’m crazy or it’s real but I saw Mallus, after Lance was born, when I tried to sleep in the hospital. He told me he’s in Lance and before that, his eyes were black. Ava I was pregnant when I was possessed, what if Mallus got into Lance back then? What if I doomed him to being possessed?” 

Ava just sighed sadly. “Sara. Baby. Mallus is dead.” 

“I know! I know he’s dead. But what if, what if he wasn’t really killed? What if a sliver of him survived in Lance?” 

“We’ll talk to John. He was the first one to notice that you were possessed. See if there is anyway Mallus could have gone into Lance. Go to sleep okay? I’ll keep an eye on Lance and I’ll get John over here so we can discuss it while you sleep. It’s not healthy to go this long without any sleep baby.” Sara just nodded before practically falling onto Ava’s chest, letting herself sleep. “I’m not letting anything prevent Lance from being a happy normal baby.” 

Ava found herself staring at the monitor, wondering what they could do to save him if Sara’s fear was founded. 


	3. Boogie Man is Coming

“Just...explain to me how you got to this point again.” Sara was currently feeding Lance who was under a blanket, Ava at her side on the couch while Ray stood in front of them next to Nate who was wearing a silicone breast strapped to his chest and a bottle on the second side of the hardness. 

“Why do you think this is weird?” Ray was just so confused. “This is going to let you re-join the team and not have Lance starve himself to death.” 

“We were watching Meet the Fockers and De Niro was wearing something like this and Ray said he could make it. So we designed it to be impossible to tell the difference between your right boob and this.”

“And what did you use to model for Sara’s right boob?” Ava questioned more than slightly disturbed by this. 

“Gideon. She has a copy of everyone’s full body scan so she gave me a blueprint of Sara’s boob.” 

“Remind me to tell Gideon to never do that again.” 

“Anyways so we figured it all out and tested it.”

“You tested it?”

“Tell me one of you did not suck a republica of my tit.” 

“No we attached a breast pump to it and it worked. Acts like a real breast.” Ray seemed grossed by the idea of them sucking it too. 

“Can you stop feeding Lance and have him try out the boob please?” Nate half begged holding his arms out to take the baby. 

“We’ll see if latches on. I haven’t pumped since we first tried to get him to take a bottle.” Sara sighed adjusting Lance in her arms. The second he pulled away though he started to fuss clearly not liking his meal being interrupted. 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s okay. You can finish eating soon.” Sara passed the fussing infant over to Nate who copied the way he has seen Sara hold Lance and grinned when the infant latched onto the fake boob. 

“It’s working!” Ray yelled in triumph both arms in the air in celebration. 

“Great now give me back my son so he can actually eat.” Sara took Lance from Nate going back to the couch to continue the feeding. 

“So next time something comes up, you’re going to come with us on the mission right?” Nate looked so hopeful. “I mean it’s not that Ray isn’t a good interm leader but we need our ninja.” 

“It’s true, I keep losing my suit or getting knocked out.” 

“Look, you guys know I am taking a break for at least until Lance is one. He is two weeks old. If you need someone who can be a good captain, call Ava.”

“No.” Ray, Nate and Ava said at the same time staring at Sara. 

“Ava you can lead the Legends.”

“I don’t want to. I lead teams now that actually follow orders and clean up messes. The Legends cause most of the messes we clean up.” Ava explained. 

“We can follow orders.” Nate objected.

“But you rarely do.” Ava rolled her eyes. “I am not leading the Legends, they can take the time off with you Sara or just do without you. It’s not like the Bureau where everything is organized.”

“Guys thank you for the device but I have no plans to come back to the team until Lance is one.” 

…

Ava was in the office working trusting Sara and John to ensure Lance’s wellbeing. 

Sara and John were trying to dispel Sara’s fear. 

Little Lance was sat in his bouncy seat, it sent to vibrate and lullaby to soothe him as John got the Holy Water ready. 

“This is going to work right? We can find out if he really is possessed or part demon?” Sara asked John not taking her eyes off the drowsy infant who kept drooling as his eyes opened and closed slowly. 

“So if the Holy Water hurts him, he’ll cry. We let him cry for three seconds then wipe the water off. If Mallus did affect our son we will know with this test and then we can prepare for whatever is needed when he’s older.”

“This isn’t child abuse right? Like if the nurse comes in for a well baby check and sees us putting Holy Water on him, that isn’t abuse right?” 

“I doubt it Sara but worse case if a nurse or anyone tells us that they are taking our son from us, we can just kill ‘em.” 

“Deal.” Sara moved the towel, she had brought from the bathroom to ensure that they could wipe the water off if it did hurt Lance, closer. He might a demon baby but she didn’t want him to be pain. 

John smiled at the dosing infant. 

“This will only be for a few seconds little man.” John tried to reassure the oblivious infant as he uncorked the glass bottle and let a few drops fall onto the forehead. As soon as the liquid touched his skin Lance woke up screeching until Sara wiped the liquid off as quick as she could. 

“He cried.” Sara looked to John for reassurance. 

“I know Sara. I’m right here.” John snapped. “Okay, so most rituals take a lot out of the person it’s performed on, so we are not doing anything to Lance until he’s like a teen.”

“No yeah we can’t put a baby, or child through any of that. But we now we know.” Sara started to unclip Lance from the seat and picked him up holding him close to her. She kissed the top of his head trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She mentally cursed out the hormones still messing with her head. “I will hunt down every last demon if that mean he’ll be fine.”

“I will research every possible way he could be affected and all the ways to cure him until he’s old enough for the rituals.” John got up from his seat moving the small distance to place a kiss on Lance’s head. “Daddy is going to fix everything.” 

…

When Ava came home from work she saw Sara clinging to Lance as they laid on the couch. 

“Hey how was he today?”

“He’s possessed.”

“Sara we don’t know that for sure.” 

“Yeah we do, John and I tested it. We put holy water on Lance and he cried.” Sara explained to him with a shrug. 

“Did you try regular water too?” 

“No why would we?” 

“Because maybe Lance doesn’t like any kind of water dripped on his head. He does cry when we bathe him.”

“Yeah but that’s because he doesn’t like being naked.” Sara sighed. “Why didn’t we think this might have happened?” 

“I don’t know Sara, honestly I kind of forgot you were possessed when pregnant. It’s like how I don’t think about the fact that you were pregnant the first time we were together. That it was never just us. It was always us and the baby.” Ava explained kneeling down so she was eye level with Sara. “I’ll go get regular water to drip on him so you can see if he cries over that too.”  

“He won’t. He’s possessed. But it’s okay. Still love him.” Sara mumbled clearly fighting trying not to fall asleep. Ava just smiled, at least Sara still loved their maybe demon baby. Ava went into the kitchen filling up a bowl it make it easier to get water into the eyedropper. After getting it all set up and Sara had rolled Lance over so he wasn’t sleeping on his chest instead now he was on his back so that Ava could place the water drop on his forehead just like how Sara and John did it. 

When Ava dropped the water on his forehead, Lance woke up tiny fists up in the air as he showed off his powerful lungs as he cried. When Ava wiped the water off he was fine and calm blinking up at her as if asking what the hell? Ava dropped more drops on his head so Sara couldn’t dismiss it as Lance being cranky from being woken up. When she dropped more water drops on him he started crying and screaming as if he was being burned by a cigarette. 

“See Sara, he doesn’t like any kind of water on him.” Ava explained picking up Lance in her arms and comforting her as he started to calm down, shoving his hand in his mouth to suck. “It’s not just holy water doing it.” 

“So we’re back to knowing nothing.” Sara sighed. 

“We know that holy water doesn’t upset him more than regular water so most likely everything will be fine.” Ava smiled down at Lance. “So most likely holy water doesn’t hurt him. That’s a plus, no matter what it means, that is a plus Sara. Now since you guys have been inside all day, how about we all head out to the park? Spend some time being a normal happy family?” Ava suggested smiling over at Sara. 

“Sounds good, you go get him changed and ready and I’ll go get dressed.” Sara gave them both a quick little peck before heading into the bedroom to get ready. 

…

With Lance happy in his stroller looking up at her mothers from under his cozy blankets keeping him warm from the wind. His pacifier clipped to his onesie but once again it had been spat out as soon as it was placed. 

The fall wind was causing the colorful leave to rustle from their spots in the trees. Other families were around the park, some playing with their dogs, others just enjoying the fresh air. 

“See isn’t it nice to just be able to relax?” 

“It is.” Sara agreed looking around at the other peaceful families enjoying the fall evening. “I can’t wait for Lance to be a bit older so we can take him to the playgrounds.”

“Pushing him in the swings, watching his face when he goes down a slide.” Ava smiled. 

“My parents used to take Laurel and me to this one playground down the road and it had these big swings and monkey bars and this one like, not quite a zipline but it close to one, just all at one level, you had to like half run and grab the handle to go across the gap. At that playground I broke my arm the for the first time, my leg for the second and I lost at least 6 baby teeth there. When I was like ten, maybe, my friends thought it would be a fun idea to ride our bikes down a slide and use it like a ramp.” Sara smiled at the memories. “It was hard getting the bikes up the slides in the first place and of course I went first. I always went first.”

“What did you break?” Ava could picture it, young Sara being all reckless. 

“Just my bike. The rest of the summer I used Laurel’s. I want Lance to have those stories. Not the physical injury stuff, but like the consistency.”

“You want him to have that one playground close to the house? The same group of friends that he went through school with?” 

“Well you know, babies need roots. So Lance is getting roots.” 

“Well if you want to give him deeper roots, we could leave the apartment and find a house with a white picket fence.” Ava suggested feeling Sara tense up. “I don’t mean right now Sara you can relax. I just mean in the future, we can get rid of the apartment and get an actual house. Like five, ten years down the road, not next week.”

“As long as it’s not next week.” Sara was relaxing now even rolling her eyes at Ava. 

...

Sara was asleep now in Ava’s arms, Ava’s face was buried in Sara’s neck as she spooned the former captain. Lance was in his crib in his room fast asleep. 

The quiet peaceful night was interrupted when a large crash from the living room woke all the residents in the apartment, as well as the one in the next apartment. 

Sara was on her feet, throwing knife in hand in seconds, Ava on her side of the bed, gun drawn (while most couples had other private objects in their nightstands the deadly blondes had weapons) and carefully Sara went to the living room to investigate the sound while Ava went to the nursery to protect Lance. 

Lance was crying in his crib but otherwise seemed fine, Ava picked him up carefully keeping him in her arms. She trusted that if there was any kind of threat that Sara could handle it but it didn’t mean she didn’t worry.

Sara silently moved throughout the apartment, knife drawn and ready. She glanced around the corner and saw what caused the noise. 

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Sara lowered the knife as she glared at the visitors standing in her living room. 

“Hey Sara, sorry didn’t mean to wake Lance up.” Ray did look sympathetic. The woman at his side however didn’t. 

“What is she doing here?” Sara asked using the knife to point out to the unwanted guest. 

“Stay away from my son!” John Constantine, always for dramatics yelled as he barged into the apartment. “Why is she is here?”

“Um, so, promise you won’t be mad.” Ray started. 

“No.” 

“Are you still mad because I almost killed you?” Nora Darhk asked from Ray’s side. 

“Look, she had a terrible childhood.” Ray tried to defend her. 

“I know people who had worse and that isn’t an excuse to try and end the fucking world.’’ 

“Do you mean Nyssa? Because I think being an assassin is pretty messed up. That isn’t even including the fact that her father made her marry the man who took her birthright from her.” Ray tried to defend Nora. The woman who almost killed each member of the Legends about a dozen times. 

“Why are you both in my living room in the middle of the night?” Sara snapped. 

“Ray mentioned you had a baby and that you were possessed while pregnant. So did Mallus come back in your son?” Nora asked giving a sickly sweet smile. Sara not one to like a Darhk to mention a member of her family had to resist the urge to just snap her neck. 

“Keep an eye on her John.” Sara ordered him before heading off into the nursery. 

“Hey so Ray broke Nora Darhk out of your prison, so give me Lance and go shove her back in jail or sentence her to death. She knows about Lance and I am not letting Nora fucking Darhk even look at our son.” 

“I’ll go call a team to come collect her.” Ava passed Lance over to Sara where Lance just yawned in her arms and went back to sleeping. “Are we arresting and or killing Ray?”

“I dunno yet. But he is no longer in charge of the Legends. And we’re breaking his suit.” Sara had decided. 

“Alright.” 

…

Almost five month of Lance was lying on his play mat, John lying across from him on the floor while looking up at the ceiling. 

“See son that is a fan. It can be very very easy to break them so when your mothers come home we are going to tell them that you broke it by throwing a toy.” He gestured to the missing blade. Lance just babbled away. 

“See Lance if they find out I broke it, I’m going to be in trouble. But if they think you broke it by throwing a toy they’ll be so impressed with your arm that they won’t even care about the broken fan.” Constantine explained waiting to his the babbling of his son. When Lance reminded quiet he looked over and saw Lance no longer on his stomach but on his back. “Hey how did you get like that?” He asked then watched as Lance rolled over once more. “Bloody hell look at you go! This is going to get all the attention off the fan.” John rolled over onto his stomach as well to watch Lance roll. 

When Sara and Ava returned a few hours later they were greeted by the sight of John blocking their sight from the living room. 

“What are you doing John?” Ava asked already growing annoyed. 

“Just behold what has happened in your absence.” He moved out of the way to show Lance rolling back and forth from his stomach and his back. 

“He’s rolling?” Sara was already down on the floor next to the giggling infant. 

“Why didn’t you call us we would have came right away.” Ava lightly smacked John before joining Sara with Lance. 

“Maybe I knew you two would box me out and I wouldn’t get to see him.” John pointed out as this was the entire situation that was happening. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Lance, just say Momma. Momma.”  Sara was lying on the floor across from Lance. The infant just blinked at her. 

“Mmmmmmm.” He started but always stopped and just giggled before getting to any other letter. 

“No? You don’t want to say Momma? That’s fine. I can wait, just so long as we all agree that I get to hear it first? Okay not Mama or Daddy, but I, Momma, I get to hear you talk first.” She tried to explain just smiling at the baby boy, the peaceful moment was interrupted by the front door opening and the loud sigh followed by a whiny call for Sara. 

“We’re in the living room Ava!” Sara called back in reply watching as Lance’s little eyes searched constantly trying to see where the noise was coming from. When Ava stepped into his eyeline Lance smiled and started babbling. 

“Mmmmm.” He reached his little chubby arms up to her. “Mmmmm.” 

“Traitor.” Sara muttered watching her baby boy clearly want Ava over her. 

“Hey my beautiful baby boy. I missed you.” Ava scooped him up in her arms pulling him close to her chest and kissing the top of his head. 

“What no kisses for me?” Sara pouted pulling herself up from the from the floor. 

“You can have kisses too. Come here.” Ava was keeping Lance close to her but she shifted him in her arms allowing him to be able to see his mommy too. 

“I need you to talk to your team. They are going to give me grey hairs.” Ava frowned only to get smacked in the face by Lance and his knife like baby nails. 

“Not my team again for another year, if you have an issue talk to Nate.” Sara shrugged leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I did when he called in a fake emergency.” 

“A fake emergency?” 

“Gideon called me saying that the Waverider was boarded by Time Pirates and that the Legends were in danger. When really everyone was asleep but Nate who wanted a book passed to him.” 

“What did you do?” Sara fought the urge to laugh but she could picture the annoyed look Ava must have had on her face when she discovered the truth (after all that look was directed at her so many times before and after their first date). 

“I hit him in the head with the book he wanted. What were you and Lance up to?” 

“Trying to get him to talk, then we went to the park until he cried when we saw a duck so we came home.” 

“He cried at the ducks?” 

“Oh yeah he doesn’t like them.” Sara laughed softly remembering it. 

“Any plans for tomorrow?” 

“Meeting up with Oliver and Mia while they walk Will to school. Going to go for a run together after we drop Will off to school.” 

“Sounds like fun. Have you told Oliver you think our son is possessed?”

“We don’t know if he’s a possession or if he’s just part demon first of all. But no I haven’t told anyone aside from you and John.

“Okay just take it easy okay, it’s been awhile since Lance was born but your body is not where it was before Lance.”   
“Hey we paid a lot of money for the running stroller and we are going to use it all the time aren’t we Lance? You going to help Mommy lose that weight you made her gain?” 

“He made you gain? He was only ten pounds Sara.”

“And yet he made me gain a lot more than ten.”  

“Sara you are still amazing even if you don’t have abs at this current point. I will still love you if you never get abs again.” 

“Oh I am getting abs backs. I am going to go back to having abs you can grate cheese off of.” 

“If you want. I’m going to go give Lance a bath want to come?” Ava gently took her hair out of Lance’s grip before he could try and pull it out. 

“No thanks I might have a quick nap. He isn’t crawling but he is exhausting.”

“Are you still going nuts trying to figure out if he’s part demon?” 

“Yes. He doesn’t mind crosses. But I have no idea if crosses would affect them anyways. Tonight after we put him down for the night we’re going to watch all the demon movies we  can and we are going to take notes.”

“Isn’t it better to just wait for John to come back? Or do research with his books?” Ava questioned trying to keep Lance from wiggling himself out of her arms and into a drop on the floor. “While normally I would enjoy the chance to watch horror movies with you and have you pretend to be scared so you can cuddle into me without admitting you just want to cuddle, I don’t think we should decide if our son is any part demon from horror movies most likely written by people high on cocaine.” Ava gently explained. “We can watch the movies but they will be just for enjoyment understood? I’ll go to John’s and take all the demon looking books and I’ll start researching since I know you don’t like research that doesn’t include dirty pictures. Now I am going to go give our amazing baby boy his bath. Go have a nap and I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.” 

“Fine. But we’re still watching the movies.” Sara stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Ava’s cheek before kissing Lance. 

…

Sara had adjusted the shade on the top of the strolled as she waited outside Oliver place for him and Will and to come out. 

Lance was peacefully sucking away on his pacifier his eyes slowly closing before snapping back open. 

“You can sleep buddy. I know you like to sleep as soon as you get a full belly.” Sara adjusted Lance’s fluffy Rockets blanket around him making sure he was comfy. 

Sara spotted Oliver and Will turning the corner and laughed at the sight.

Oliver was wearing Mia in a baby bejorn on his chest. The 2 year old was content to be strapped to her father it seemed. 

“Wow, you got really soft didn’t you?” Sara joked. 

“You’re one to talk. I’ve seen the pictures of your cuddle naps.

“So Will is Mr. Hardass still principal?” 

“She means Principal Harden and she knows she shouldn’t be using that rude nickname.” Oliver stressed. “Something she will know not to do when it’s her child going to school.” 

“Nah. That guy was a prick. How are you finding the new school though Will?”

“It’s good. I don’t like that we all have to wear uniforms.” 

“Yeah that is the worst.” Sara agreed pushing the stroller walking with Oliver Mia and Will towards the school. “You know when I was a senor some friends and I protested the uniforms by going through the school naked.”

“And for their protest they were all arrested for indecent exposure.” Oliver warned.

…

Ava came home expecting to see Sara and Lance in the living room. She wasn’t expecting to see her apartment trashed and destroyed with holes in the wall and the couch torn apart and a bloody message written on the wall. 

**I’m Coming For You Johnny**

“This is why I didn’t want him living next door.” Ava sighed. “Hey demon! You got the wrong place. He’s next door! Hurry up a kill him will ya!” 

Ava started to go through the house looking for signs of the demon, or whoever wrote the message but just saw the stroller and diaper bag gone. “You better answer your phone Sara or I am going to send the entire Bureau after you.” Ava muttered as she called Sara’s phone. 

When she still had no answer from Sara she started to get a bit worried. “Good thing I have trackers on all of Lance’s clothes.” 

…

When Ava opened the portal she wasn’t sure what to expect but the sight that greeted her was not it.

On the over stuffed couch her girlfriend and baby mama were cuddled with Oliver and baby Lance with Mia on the floor playing with her toys now and then glancing up at the TV to watch Beauty and the Beast.

“And another picture for the calendar.” As if sensing the new person in the room Lance started fussing. Ava carefully picked him up careful not to disrupt Sara or Oliver. Once Lance was back to his happy self nuzzled into his mama. “Hey Mia are you having fun?” Ava asked kneeling down so she was the same level as the toddler. 

“Daddy sleeping.” The little girl put a finger to her lips and shushed Ava. 

“Okay we don’t want to wake him do we?” Ava whispered. “Are you watching Beauty and the Beast?” Mia just grinned at her nodding her head excitedly. 

“He cwise lots.” Mia pointed at Lance who was currently sucking on Ava’s collar.

“Yeah, he’s a baby that’s what they do.”

After a little while later Sara woke up from her nap. 

“What are you doing here Ava?” Sara stretched sleeping on the couch was not the most comfortable and she was starting to feel her age. 

“Just came to be with my family.” Ava shrugged smiling down at Lance who was all too happy for his mommy to be awake. “Should I be jealous of you’re cuddling with Oliver?”

“No, he’s really hard and not at all as cuddly as you are.” Sara paused as soon as she realized what she said. “Hard was not the word I should have used…” Sara groaned at her own poor word choice. 

“It’s fine. I think we should go stay on the Waverider for a few days though.” Ava wasn’t sure how to bring it up, but with Oliver still asleep it seemed like now was the best time to do it. 

“Why?” 

“Our home was broken into and ransacked. A message for John was written on the wall. For peace of mind I think we should be the safest place we can.” Ava watched as Sara digested the news. She was surprised that she didn’t ask for more details or anything she just nodded. 

“Okay. We should get to the store, pick up some things for Lance unless we stop by the apartment.” 

…

John had gotten the message from Ava and walked onto the Waverider to be greeted by a very annoyed looking Ava. 

“I’m glad to see you too Sharpie.”

“We were lucky that Lance wasn’t home when whoever was looking for you was there.” Ava started in with him right away. Now that she finally had the reason for the stress in front of her, she wanted to strangle him. She wanted to take it all out on him. 

“I don’t know why you’re blaming me when I don’t live there. My home was untouched. Maybe we should keep Lance’s crib in my place.” John grinned. 

“I’m blaming you because they were looking for you. I don’t know why they only attacked our place but our son’s home is now unsafe all because of you! Who did you piss off this time?” 

“It’s under control alright. I’m on the tail of this demon, they aint happy with me. But he’s heading back to hell so no one is in danger.” 

“No one is in danger? My home looked like a bomb site with a message written for you. You are the biggest danger for our son. I want you far away from  **my** family.” Ava was fine with getting in John’s face. Right now she was so furious with him that she didn’t fully trust herself not to just deck him. She knew that Sara was itching to hurt him if not fully kill and she didn’t blame her. Sara didn’t even see the damage that was caused.

“Your family?” If this was how Ava wanted to play it then John was more than happy to play. “Listen here if it wasn’t for me there would be no baby for you to claim. If Sara decided to kick you to the curb you would have no claim to any time with Lance. You’re just the woman who’s shagging his mum. So never tell me you know more than me when it comes to my son.” 

“Hey guys! So we were all going to go play D&D, Mick has a campaign he wants us to try.” Ray smiled at the pair clearly not understanding what he was interrupting. 

“Thank you for the invitation Ray but I need to go check on my son.” John shoved past Ava heading down the hallway to Sara’s room.

…

Lance had just finished eating and was happily sucking on his pacifier his head on his mother’s breast as she rubbed his back. 

When the door opened and John walked in, it was solely due to Sara not wanting to disrupt Lance that she didn’t get up and start choking John for putting their son in danger. 

“Get out.” She hissed, she stopped rubbing Lance’s back so she could cover both his ears. She didn’t want to deal with this yet. She didn’t want to make the choice to actively keep her son away from his father. She didn’t want to be that kind of woman who is cruel to the father of her child. 

“I haven’t seen him in a week.” John tried to explain it to her. He didn’t even look at Sara, just solely focused on Lance in her arms. “Please Sara let me just put him to bed at least.” 

“The fact that you weren’t with him with today. That was your choice, you could have been with him. You’re the one who took off with no notice for a week.”

“Because I was doing my job Sara. You took a year off from the Legends and luckily you have Ava to pay for all the expenses that comes with not living on a fucking time ship. I don’t have that luxury, there is no blonde buying me shit. So I went to perform some exorcisms, send some magical menace back to hell. Cleaning up the mess  **you** made Sara. So I had to give up a week with my son. Now that I’m back I would like to have the chance to see him and spend some time with him so if you would please.” John held out his hands for Lance but Sara just moved him further away from John. Lance had other plans and looked up at his father and started reaching out for him. Sara was torn. She knew that Lance loved his father and she did want them to have a relationship since it is important for Lance to a steady male influence in his life and she loved her team, but she honestly couldn’t guarantee they would be a steady person in her son’s life. She wasn’t sure if they could be considered a person guaranteed to be steady in her own life.   

“He could have been hurt because something is looking for you.”

“I know, I know Sara and I am going to ensure that never happens again. But we know he’s safe right now. So let me have him.” 

“Sort your shit out Johnny, sort it out before something happens that can’t be undone.” 

“It’s not that simple love. It’ll only end with me being dragged into hell.” John went to take the infant and was surprised when Sara allowed him too. “But I’m working on it.” 

“We’ll come up with a plan, something to stop it. Is there anything we can do to make sure Lance is never on their radar?”

“I’ll look into it. You know I wouldn’t jeopardize his safety.”

“I know. You can be serious when you need to be and when it comes to our son you’re serious. You are a lot of things John but a bad father isn’t one. I still want to strangle you for getting my home trashed.”

“You really don’t listen at all do you?” Ava sneered as she entered the room. 

“Ava not now okay. I know you’re pissed and you have every right but just not now. I’ve already given him the talk. He is not taking Lance off the ship.” Sara was starting to get her first tension headache since she took a break from the Legends. “They’re going to go have some boys time and we are going to use this much needed break to  _ relax _ .” Sara had wrapped her arms around Ava’s arm trying to subtly get her away from the door and closer to the bed.

“He could have gotten Lance killed.” Ava just stared at Sara like she was clearly missing something. 

“I know. So does he. But the main thing no one was actually hurt.” Sara was trying to signal for John to take his chance and head for the door.

“You don’t reward him because he was lucky.” Ava glared at the blond holding her son.

“Letting him spend time with his son when he has every legal right to, is not a reward. Just come on, let’s talk and relax. Have some time to ourselves.” As soon as Ava was cleared from the door John took his chance to leave with Lance who had abandoned his pacifier to suck on his father’s tie. 

“Sara you cannot distract me.” Ava glared at her. 

“I’m not trying to. Your feelings are perfectly valid are you have every right to feel whatever you are feeling.” 

“Stop quoting lines from the parenting book you said was trash at me.” 

“Well it was trash.” Sara mumbled. “Now come on, it has been a very long draught and we don’t get a lot of alone time.”

“It’s been three days. We had sex three days ago Sara.” 

“And we usually do it twice a day. Now are you going to get rid of your clothes or do you want me to? Because we are going to be having sex right now.”

…

“See the trick is to always have your drinks neat. Water just dilutes it which is just rubbish.” John explained to his son who was happily just sucking on the tie while looking up at his father. “And you always order at least 3 fingers. Are you listening to me or are you just enjoying Daddy’s tie?” Lance babbled away. “Come on Lance this is some important info pay attention.” 

“Da-Da.”

John was really glad he had laid Lance on the counter top because if he was holding him he would have dropped him. 

“Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da Da-Da.” Lance kept repeating himself smiling up at his father. 

John grinned picking Lance up in his arms running to Sara and Ava’s room.

“My son has spoken!” He opened the door for their bedroom, not caring what was going on in the bed. 

“John what do you think you’re doing?” Ava groaned pulling the nearest pillow over her face. 

“Oh like I care what you look like naked Sharpie.” John rolled his eyes. “Lance said his first word.”

“He said his first word?” Sara popped up from under the covers. 

“Go Lance, say it again.” Johnny couldn’t stop grinning like he was an idiot. 

“Da-Da.” The infant spoke giving a gummy grin of his own to his two naked mommies. 

“Awh, he has a speech impediment and says his Ms like Ds.” Ava grinned making sure she was covered by the sheets.

“What are you trying to say buddy?” Sara didn’t hesitate taking Lance from John and pulling him down onto the bed. 

“He said Dada first! It’s official I am his favorite. Okay give him back, I’m teaching him how to make drinks. Go back to your sex.” John grabbed the baby back and Lance just laughed as if this was some fun game. 

“You’re teaching him how to make drinks?” Ava was pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“Trying too. He has a pretty short attention span.” 

“So does Sara, just keep something shiny around to get their attention back.” Ava rolled her eyes. She really hoped Lance never remembered any of this. 

“It really does work. It’s why Ava started wearing dangly earrings.”

“And why I had to stop wearing necklaces.” 

“And low cut tops. The girls are just too pretty. Have fun teaching Lance how to make drinks. When we’re done I’m taking him back and reminding him who literally is his sole food source.” Sara warned.

“We are done. Between him being here, Lance’s first word being Dada and the knowledge that our baby was told how to make drinks for twenty minutes, the mood is killed.” Ava pulled one of the sheets off the bed to wrap around herself as she started gathering her clothes off the floor.

“John, leave Lance. If I’m not getting any I am going to be cuddling my little man.”

“Fine but I’m his favorite.” John laid the baby down on the bed. “Remember Lance three fingers of scotch.” 

…

“Is it child abuse if I refuse to feed Lance until he says Momma?” Sara asked looking over at her baby boy sleeping between them.

“Yes.” 

“Fine. I don’t know why he would say Dada. I spend so much time a day with him trying to get him to say Momma.” Sara pouted. 

“I know. It isn’t fair we do so much for him and John just does fun stuff. He doesn’t even change him.” 

“His sex isn’t interrupted by crying.”

“Lance is adorable when he sleeps with his little butt up in the air.” Ava pointed out. 

“He is just the perfect little traitor.” Sara couldn’t help but melt at the sight of him. 


	5. Journey Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to the future to get an answer for them for sure about her son's DNA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed I rewrote chapter 4 so if you haven't read the re-write you might want to.

Star City was burning. The streets were filled with dead bodies with various degrees of decay. Skyscrapers were burning and surrounding buildings were in ruins.

On top of the former Pamer Tech building two young adults were lying on lounge chairs.

On the left laid a young man, his medium length, snow white hair was spiked up in all different directions. His right eye had 3 scars vertically surpassing the length of his eye, the center of his mouth was marred with the scar from a diagonal slash which looked like someone tried to cut his lips in half. His black button up shirt was left open showing his chest full of scars and burns hung around his neck on a chain was the Death Totem. His black jeans were covered in buckles and straps.

On the right laid a young woman, her shoulder length brown hair was covered by a black beanie. Her eyes which usually were a warm chocolate brown, now were pure black.

Behind them laid large emergency crates which were previously air dropped to help the people of Star City.

“Faust when should we do the next contest?” The woman asked looking over to the white haired man.

“We’ll let them know where their supplies are. Anyone can come and take them. All they to do make to the supplies and literally take them.” Faust explained with a smirk on his lips.

“What’s the catch?  I know that smirk, you have something amazing planned.”

“Why ruin the surprise darling? I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. You know it’s going to be a bloodbath no matter what.”

“That is true.”

**24 years earlier**

 

Sara was pacing around her bedroom aboard the Waverider staring at her sleeping son in his crib next to her bed.

“Come on Lance. Just let me know on a scale of one to ten, how demonic you are. One?” Lance stayed fast asleep. “Two?” Nothing. “Three? It’s not higher than three right? Four? Lance please not more than four. Five? No, Jesus Lance come on, give me something. Six? Seven? Eight?” Lance still continued to ignore his mother and sleep peacefully. “Nine?”

“Sara if you wake Lance up.” Ava hissed her unfinished threat in a low whisper.

“I’m trying to figure out demonic he is, it’s at least nine.” Sara looked genuinely concerned.

“Sara there is no point in worrying yet. We went through this already. If he is any bit demonic or possessed we won’t know until he’s older. You are still filled with hormones and they might be messing with your rational thoughts. I am not saying you are crazy.” Ava had both hands in the air in surrender. “I want to be very clear about this, I am not saying you are crazy. Just that right now rational thought is not your strong suit because you are getting very little sleep because our son likes to cry and drive us to the brink of madness. That does not mean he is demonic, it means he is a baby. Plus the demon you think is possessing is dead. I don’t think demons can possess people after they are killed.”

“I was possessed when I was pregnant.”

“You also smoked a lot of weed and drank heavily until you found out you were pregnant and Lance, miraculously is developing at a normal rate. The possession could have had no effect on him.”

“I don’t want our son putting people into wood chippers when he’s in elementary school.”

Ava just stared at Sara completely speechless. She wasn’t sure how to unpack that statement, should she focused on that Sara didn’t want him killing people at a young age, thus suggesting at an older age to be acceptable, or should she focus on the method of murder.

“Okay that’s it. I am dropping you and Lance off at your mother’s. Then I am going to the future. I will get proof that we have nothing to worry about, when I come back with said proof will you promise to not stare at our son like he’s the kid from the Omen?”

“Yes.” Sara reluctantly agreed. “But if it turns out in whatever year you go to that I died in a freak accident you will accept it was mostly a murder by our demonic son.”

“Fine.”

…

Ava randomly picked a date and year. She was going to find out once and for all if Lance was any bit demonic so Sara could have the normal new mother craziness that Ava was having, like standing over Lance’s crib terrified of SIDS and not trying to see if he was levitating.

She walked through the portal and into the Time Bureau. She just needed to check Sara’s file and see where they were living because she highly doubted that Sara, as a single mother would live in Ava’s apartment. None of the agents she passed seemed to question her as she made her way into the server room. She slipped in and opened the laptop that the IT guys used to check the status of the server. She went into the files, using Gary’s information in case they removed her credentials.

Turns out she was right, Sara wasn’t even living in the same city anymore. Instead she was living in Central City in a brownstone of all places.

“Director Sharpe? You’re here. But you...you disappeared…” Gary stood in the doorway staring in shock as his former boss.

“We travel time for work Gary. For reasons I can’t get into I had to come here and break into the server room so I can find out where Sara and Lance are living.” Ava explained.

“Oh, well it’s after three so I guess Lance would be at Star Labs and Sara should be in her office.”

“Her office?”

“Oh yeah, well since we had no idea when you went, or when to expect you back, we needed a new director.”

“Sara’s the new director?” Ava couldn’t believe it.

“Oh God no. No. She struggles with the small amount of paperwork she has no. She’s the head of our _information gathering unit_.” Gary winked.

“What is the unit really Gary?”

“Oh they get information out of people who would rather not give it willingly.”

“She tortures people?”

“What? No. We are a business under the UN. Torturing people is unethical. She’s head of the _information gathering unit_.” Gary winked again. “If it helps she’s the second highest paid person in the entire Bureau. Second only to the director. Ask who is the Director is.”

“No Gary because I am terrified that you’re the new director and the fact that world isn’t in some nightmare hellscape is a miracle.” Ava sighed. “Where is Sara’s office?”

“Sub floor 50.”

…

Ava took the elevator down to fifty floors below ground level. She watched the numbers increase on the screen above the door.

As soon as the doors opened on the correct floor she could hear pained screaming.

She walked past the doors unsure if she was glad or not that there was no view in the rooms where the screams were heard. There was one door at the very end of the hall which was clearly heavy duty.

The door itself was standard for the government. It was meant to look like a regular door but Ava knew the differences, she could tell just by looking at it. The handle had a hidden fingerprint reader on it, what looked like a black scratch in the paint was a retina reader and in the door frame was a hidden pin pad with a code that was changed every 12 hours. It was designed so during a terrorist attack, or any other kind of attack, the main offices on every floor could be used a panic rooms for the non-field agents.

The door didn’t have a name plaque on it. Ava just had to trust that as head information gatherer Sara had that all important office.

She hit the buzzer on the side of the door waiting to be let in. She couldn’t see where the camera was but she knew there had to be one.

“So this is where you ended up?” The door opened to show Sara, she aged well as far as Ava was concerned, she didn’t know why she was wearing her hair like an angsty teen with one eye covered by her hair.

“Miss me?” Ava joked before finding herself in Sara’s arms.

“You know I did.” She tightened her hold on Ava. “So I guess this is where you ask me if our son is a demon?”

“Yeah. Is he?”

“I don’t know. John was teaching him some magic and then one day, he was dragged into hell. So I don’t know if what Lance is doing is just half trained magic or demonic stuff.”

“John was dragged into hell?”

“Yeah.”

“Well fuck.”

“Yeah. So that was hard on Lance. He was only eight. After that we moved to Central City and he got really close to Barry’s family and about a year ago he started dating Nora, that is Barry and Iris’ oldest. She’s been good for him, he’s not as cocky or arrogant around her.” Sara explained.

“He’s cocky and arrogant?”

“It’s just a front, he went from having three parents down to one. He’s sweet.”

“I hope so. Hate to think without me our son is a douche.”

“Oh if anyone could keep him from being one it’s you. Do you want to go see him? I mean I assume you’re only going to be going further into the future so we can find out for sure if he’s demonic or not.”

“You’re not going to take a maybe for an answer when I return so no I am going to find out for sure. I do want to see him. I want to make sure he knows I did not abandon him.”

“He knows Ava. I always told him you were on a mission. That you were doing it to make sure we were all safe. He knows you love him and would never abandon him. I made sure he knew about you.” Sara explained.

“Why are you wearing your hair like some angsty teen?” Ava finally had to ask, it was all she could focus on since seeing Sara.

“Oh, a few years back, well during my last mission with Legends I lost my eye but Alex Danvers, Supergirl’s sister, her and Ray worked together and made me this really cool cybernetic one but it looks kind of creepy if you’re not expecting it. So the hair covers it.”

“Can I see it?” Sara just nodded and pulled her hair away from her face. Her left eye, the cybernetic eye, looked like the iris of a camera but had flows of glowing ice blue liquid. “It’s so pretty. And you can see out of it okay?”

“I can see through it perfectly. Better than perfect. It has infrared, xray, projections, all the bells and whistles. When I first got it, Lance was a bit disappointed, he liked the eyepatch look, but he’s seen how cool this new eye is so he’s come around to it.”

“How did the mission go? Like if I could prevent you losing your eye should I?”

“It was a mission that went to shit because I had to have a nine year old on the ship and I was more concerned with his safety than paying attention to the danger I was in myself. So long as I have you back with me, and I do not need to take our son on missions with me, this won’t happen.”

“The Legends not good babysitters? I’m shocked.” Ava joked. “I promise when I finally find out if Lance is demonic or not I will go back a minute after I left.”

“Go to Star Labs. Go see our baby boy, then come back to me okay?”

“Promise.”

…

When Ava walked through the new portal and into the suit room of the Star Labs she saw the suits of Flash, Vibe, one tube had a plaque with the letters XS written on it, and next to that one was a black trench coat, a red tie, black pants with straps and knifes, a domino mask and a bo staff in it. This tube was nameless.

“Woah. You’re the intruder I was totally not expecting this.” The teen spoke amazed. “You’re Ava.”

“I am. I’m guessing you’re Nora.”

“Yeah I am. Lance is training with Dad. He made these sneakers and Dad is pissed because Lance is now faster than him it’s really funny.”

“Lance is faster than Flash?”

“Yeah he made sneakers with music and science and he has the speed of a speedster but nothing else, it took him a few tries to get the spell to protect him from the friction burns alone. He burnt up his favorite shirt, he was so sad.” Nora smiled at her. “Oh, you saw his super-suit. Uncle Cisco made it, told Lance he needed the coat and tie, for John, Sara trained him to use a bo. So he wanted his outfit to fit his parents, his family. He wasn’t sure how to represent you, but we both figured that the time currier he has is enough.”

“More than enough.” Ava smiled. Lance was a hero.

“Did you complete your mission?”

“Not yet. I have to go further into the future for it. Before I went, I was hoping to see Lance.”

“Well come on, let’s get going.” Nora smiled linking her arm with Ava. “From the stories Sara told, I kind of figured you’d move more stiff. I mean she described you as having a permanent stick up your ass.”

“Yeah. That is partly true. Figuratively I mean. Sara always talks about how I need to have surgery to remove it and relax a little.” Ava laughed.

After the short walk they were in the training room where Lance was talking with Barry.

“Lance! Lance look who’s here!” Nora called out pointing at Ava. Ava finally was face to face with her son.

He was tall. Over 6’ feet. Must have gotten that from Quentin. He had medium length shock blonde hair which he kept half spiked and half over his left eye. The long bang over his eye was dyed a dark red. He was wearing a black button up shirt which was wide open showing off his muscular bare chest, he had scars littering the skin she saw as well as tattoos on his chest, similar to what she saw on John. She didn’t know the details of what they were other than they were supposed to be protective markings. His pants were tight black jeans, if skinny jeans had gone out of style in the time she was gone, they were back. His shoes were something she would expect to see in a Nike commercial, they were basketball shoes, high tops, the colors were black and red with large yellow bolts on the side like on Flash’s costume. When she looked closely at the shoes she could see that all the red piping and bolts were moving, almost crackling with energy.

“You’re Ava.” Lance smiled crossing the small distance to her. “You’re my Ma.”

“I am. You-you look grown up.”

“I am grown up Ma. Are you done with your mission? Mom said that when your mission was done you were returning to when you left and this whole timeline would be erased.”

“No, I’m not done yet, but I wanted to come see you. God you really you have Sara’s eyes.” Ava just couldn’t stop staring at him.

“When you go back, you can make sure Dad doesn’t get stuck in hell right? You can keep mom from losing her eye.”

“I can try. Somethings are meant to happen though. It seemed, no matter what, in five different timelines, your grandfather was always destined to be murdered.”

“And Mom was meant to be murdered with Aunt Laurel by Darhk, along with Grandpa.”

“She told you about that?”

“Yeah about how she couldn’t go back in time and save Aunt Laurel because it would mean losing Grandpa.”

“It’s hard having the power to change things without being able to actually change things.” Ava couldn’t stop herself. “Why are you not wearing a shirt? I mean properly wearing a shirt.”

Lance just laughed and smiled this smug grin that just reminded her of Sara so much.

“Why would I deprive the world of this sight?” He gestured to his bare chest. “I mean I’ve been told that I resemble a young Greek hero. Hercules to be exact.”

“Who told you that your grandmother?”

“No. Nora’s drama teacher. I’m home schooled because of my refusal to wear a shirt. The weight of the material makes me feel like I’m suffocating. So Mom, Aunt Felicity and Uncle Ray teach me.” He explained with a shrug. “But whenever Nora’s school is putting on a play or a musical I’m already pulled in to be one of the male leads.”

“That’s amazing. I’m so proud. Are these concerts filmed? Can I see them?”

“Yeah of course, but the best video of me is when I saved the city.”

“You saved the city?”

“He did.” Barry spoke up. “The rest of Team Flash were out cold or bleeding too much to be any help and he took on Furcifer by himself. He didn’t send him back to hell like Constantine did years ago, he actually killed him.”

“I had the save the city. No big deal.” Lance shrugged.

“Come on Ava, let’s head up to the situation room and you see the video on the big screen.” Barry smiled. “It’s really an amazing sight.” Ava just nodded and followed the trio back to where she was.

The screen showed Lance a few years younger standing in the middle of a street. It was clearly security footage from a well positioned camera. Not far behind him on the ground laid Barry in a pool of his own blood. Nora in her XS, costume slumped against a car. On the roof of one car was Cisco.

There was no sound but she could tell from his body language that Lance was yelling at the demon standing feet from him, a small pile of dead civilians before him.

Lance wasn’t in the costume that was currently in the room with them, he wasn’t in any type of costume. He was completely shirtless. His pants were torn up black jeans and his shoes were black high tops. He didn’t have the protection tattoos he did now and instead of his scars were fresh cuts, clearly where the scars came from.

Lance held up his left hand, he began speaking again, there seemed to be a sudden wind storm only around his feet. Magic it seemed might not be picked up on cameras but it’s power left a trace. The scene that started to unfold next Ava could swear was pulled out of one of those Japanese cartoons Ray and Nate would watch. A glowing bo staff appeared in Lance’s outreached hand, once it was fully formed he made four powerful strides before leaping in the air, his right hand glowed to match the bo before the demon before him moved back as if something had struck him hard in the chest. Before the demon could give a blow of his own Lance brought the staff down forcing the blunt edge into the demon’s chest. Lance was standing on his chest now, with the bo lodged into his foe. Ava was focusing on Lance’s face, his hair was stuck to his forehead but she could make out his right eye.

It wasn’t blue anymore.

Nor was it the white that John’s eyes would take on during spell casting.

They were pitch black. The same black voids that she stared into as she begged Sara to come back to her.

She didn’t know which percentage of demon would create those eyes but she was almost certain that it was some percentage. She had her answer.

Soon on the footage before them Lance had his left arm elbow deep into the demon’s chest and pulled out a black mass that Ava guessed was his heart because after it was pulled out the creature fell (luckily for Lance it was away from him so he wasn’t crushed).

“I am completely torn. Half of me is overflowing with joy and the other half of me wants to yell at you for being in such a dangerous situation. Where was Sara during all of this?”

“In Tibet dealing with another demon. She had no idea that Central City had it’s own.” Lance explained. “Trust me I got an earful from her already.”

“And you’ll be getting another. I’m heading back to my present. Make sure I raise you to have more common sense.” Ava pulled Lance into another hug before opening a portal back home with her time currier.

“Bye Ma.” Lance sighed watching the portal close behind her.

…

Sara had just buttoned the snaps on Lance’s onesie when she heard Ava walking up behind her.

“I have our answer Sara. I have the answer but it’s not a full answer.” Ava was trying to keep Sara’s hope under control.

“Okay. Okay. Any kind of answer is a better than none.” Sara looked down at her little baby boy.

“What color eyes does John have when he uses magic? Have you ever noticed?”

“Yeah, they go completely white it’s creepy why?”

“I saw Lance, as a teen, using magic, his eyes weren’t white. Sara they were pitch black. Like how yours were when you were possessed.”

“Fuck me. So he is possessed?”

“I don’t think so. I saw him fighting a demon, killing it by using his magic. I doubt if he was possessed a demon would help him stop a fellow demon.”

“I don’t know. But it’s something more than we knew before.” Sara couldn’t tear her eyes off of Lance. “He killed a demon though? As a teen?”

“Yeah, just him, it took out all of Team Flash. He had some bad looking cuts on his chest, but it was just him and the demon. He was amazing.”

 

**24 years later**

The couple on the roof of the building watched as a ship came out of nowhere in the middle of the sky before crashing down.

Faust sat up removing his sunglasses.

“Look at what just fell in our laps dear. The Waverider.”

“Are you sure it’s The Waverider?” The woman asked sitting up to get a better look.

“Of course I am. Let’s go get **my** ship back.” Faust stood up, cracked his neck and then with a running start lept from the building.

“Always so dramatic.” The woman muttered before running off after him in a blur.

 


End file.
